Traditionally, text associated with advertisements, e.g., advertisements displayed in association with web pages, is manually generated by individuals, typically an advertiser associated with the advertisement or an advertising agency. Accordingly, each time an advertiser desires to target a different audience, promote a different product, and advertise a particular promotion, or the like, the text associated with the advertisement must be rewritten manually. This can be a very inflexible and costly process. The problem is exacerbated for advertisements presented in association with web pages due, in part, to the rapid growth of the Internet and the many new web pages created on a daily basis. Unlike other forms of advertising (e.g., television advertising), the revenue generated by advertising on the web does not generally justify the expense of customizing advertisement text for each web page in association with which it is presented or for each user to whom the advertisement is presented. Static text in advertisements, however, often fails to maximize the utility and potential value of an otherwise effective advertisement.